Travellers: From Earth to The Forgotten Realms
by ShadyDeadMan
Summary: The story of a group of teenagers who are drawn into fantasy world and have to try and find a way home while at the same time of fulfilling a prophecy that they will arrive to rid the world of the evil that has befallen it.


_Although this story is on both FictionPress and Adult Fan Fiction, it was originally going to be a story about a young family being transported to the Forgotten Realms. Although it may need some changes I'll put it on this site to see if anyone reads it. The story was originally meant to be at the most a T rating, as there is nothing in the story of a suggestive nature, I'll go with what I originally planned for it. Please read and review and let me know what you think and how it can be improved. This chapter contains both the Introduction and Chapter 1._

_**Travellers:**_

_**From Earth to The Forgotten Realms**_

_**Introduction: **_

_**The Family**_

Katie stared hopefully out of the window. Her younger brother and sister, Christopher and Samantha stood either side of her trying to wrestle their way into the best position to see down the winding gravel path that lead up to the house. Her mother and father stood patiently at the back. Both were smiling and laughing as their excited children waited for the return of their brother and sister from college for the Christmas holidays.

Grandpa Alfred sat in the corner, puffing on his long pipe. It was an antique that had been passed down to him by his father. As it had been for generations before. Grandma Annie stood next to him, wafting the smoke away. She was doing her best to look cross. But gave herself away, as she tried to force back a smile.

The eight foot tall Christmas tree touched the ceiling. Its sparkling decorations had been carefully placed by the children earlier in the day. They had nagged their parents constantly to let them start early. And finally when their parents had relented, they gave a cheer and had begun the decorations in earnest. The two younger children along with their baby brother were asleep now. Charlotte their mother had always dreamt of a large family and now she certainly had her wish.

Jonathan was her first born. He was an art student at college. He was something of a rogue, but he was a good lad she thought. At nineteen he was her eldest and the one the others looked up to.

A year later came Sarah. The eighteen year old music student who had been so eager to leave home and start her college life. And now she was finally coming home. It had only been September when she had left for college. But to Charlotte it seemed like a lifetime.

Then they had Katie. The sixteen year old was as much a handful as the rest of them put together, but she had a heart of gold. Charlotte loved her dearly. As she did all her children. But Katie had certainly given her the most worry.

Christopher was the fourteen year old sports enthusiast, mostly football and athletics. He was mischievous but like the others had never been in any serious trouble. Which Charlotte thanked god for. Samantha was his fourteen year old twin sister. They looked nothing alike. And her talents lay in her literary skills. She was the most serious of her brood and something of an intellectual.

The two who had gone to bed were Josh and Rosie. Or should that be Joshua and Rosanna. Josh was twelve and Rosie ten. They had wanted to stay up but it was already past nine o'clock. And she was starting to wonder if her two eldest were ever going to arrive home.

Baby Michael was her last child and just nine months old. And she swore to herself he was the last she was having. At almost forty she wanted a rest from childbirth. And to concentrate on the ones she already had.

Grandma Annie was the first to break the silence.

"Alfred, dear. Will you stop puffing on that awful old pipe? You're creating a terrible stench." She emphasised the point by holding her nose, and staring at him menacingly.

"Alright woman. I'll put it out, you're always complaining. I don't know why I put up with you." He said stubbing out the contents of the pipe and placing it in the ornate ashtray that lay on the coffee table beside him.

"That's better, Alfred. And I'm the one who puts up with you."

"I hope you two aren't going to start arguing. It's Christmas, you should be happy." Charlotte said with a disapproving look.

"We are happy, dear. We are just having one of our little games. You should know that by now." Annie went and sat on her husbands lap and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ah, that's disgusting, gramps. Aren't you two too old for kissing?" Asked the mischievous looking Chris. He looked over to his mum for her response first.

"I'm only fifty eight you cheeky little monkey. If I want to kiss your granddad, I'll do just that."

"Well do you think you could cut down on the mince pies next time dear? You're putting on some weight old girl."

"Don't you old girl me. You're the one who's nearly old enough to retire. And don't encourage the children with your cheek. I haven't gained any weight."

"He's just teasing mum."

"I know he is dear. I think we're just getting a bit impatient waiting for your eldest to arrive. Where are those two rogues anyway?"

"Look, mom, it's snowing. It looks like Grandpa might win his bet. Snow on Christmas day, how much will you win, grandpa?" Samantha interrupted and pointed outside to the steadily falling snow.

"I don't know, Samantha. I never expected to see any snow. But I might win a few hundred pounds."

"Really, just for guessing it might snow. What will you do with it?"

"I'll give it to your grandma of course. And she'll probably split it between all of you children."

"Oh, well I hope it keeps snowing then."

"You've got enough presents under the tree young lady. Let your grandpa keep his money." Charlotte said, pointing out the pile of presents around the tree.

"Mom, he said we could have it."

"It's alright, Charlotte. I intended to give them the money if I won anyway."

"You're quiet dad, what's wrong." Katie asked turning to her father.

Jeremy looked across at his daughter, "There's nothing wrong dear. I was just thinking how lucky we are. To have all of you."

"You're not going to get all soppy are you dad." Chris asked.

"Leave your father alone, Christopher."

"I will if he doesn't start hugging and kissing everyone. Then I'm off to my room."

"Don't be so miserable young man." Alfred said looking at his grandson. "Where's your Christmas spirit?"

"Sorry dad. I just want it to be Christmas day, grandpa. I'm hoping I've got some games for my computer."

"Games is it? Well you'll just have to wait and see won't you."

"I know grandpa. That's what's so frustrating. And those two seem to have gotten themselves lost on the way home."

"Look Chris. There's the car." said Samantha as she excitedly held onto Katie's hand.

"Really, well it's about time they arrived." He replied smiling back at his sister.

"Well children lets go and greet your brother and sister. It's been a long time since we last saw them."

Charlotte hugged Jeremy close to her. She was relieved that they had finally arrived. They walked over to the front door and waited patiently as the car approached. Moments later their two eldest children walked up to the door. Both were carrying an armful of gift wrapped presents.

"Hello mum, dad. And how's my girl, Sam."

Sam rushed over to her big brother and hugged him nearly sending the gifts flying.

"Calm down young lady. You'll have time for that when they're both inside."

"Hey Sarah, how are you?" asked Katie.

"Great sis. And you?"

"Better now where finally here. The roads were packed. I thought we'd never arrive."

"Well come on inside you two. It's still your home you know."

"We know mum. Help us with these presents will you."

"What have you got me, Jonathon? Let me guess, a computer game."

"Not this year Sam. Sarah helped me choose it. But you'll have to wait for tomorrow."

"It's not fair. All of these presents and we can't open any of them."

"Let's go back inside children. It's starting to get very cold out here."

They followed their mother and father back into the house. Jonathon and Sarah were just glad to finally be back after their long journey. They followed at the back, piling some of the presents onto their younger brother and sisters. When they were all inside Charlotte closed the door behind them. They all walked through into the living room. The children placed the presents around the tree wherever there was room.

"Now come here you two and give your mother a big hug."

They smiled and walked over to Charlotte. "I've missed you both so much. More than you can ever know."

"Your not going to cry, are you mom?"

"No darling. I'm just happy were all together for Christmas."

Sam walked back over to Jonathan and waited for her favourite sibling to give her a big hug like he always did. She laughed as he lifted her up and twirled her around until she was dizzy.

"That's enough, slow down, Jon. I'm getting dizzy." She said excitedly.

Charlotte and Jeremy went and sat over by the fire. Charlotte curled up next to her husband her head on his shoulder.

"So come on then, Jon. I've got some things to show you from school. My teacher said I was her brightest student for all of my stories."

"Well aren't you the smart one. Come on then, let's go and have a look. I'll be back in a minute, mom. It's good to see you all. Grandma, grandpa, still in love I see."

Annie was still sat on Alfred's lap her arm around his neck.

"So what have you got to tell me, Katie? Anything interesting?" Sarah asked her younger sister.

"Well yes, but not here ok, it's private."

"And what can't you say in front of us young lady."

"It's private, mom. It's nothing bad, just private."

"Alright, I suppose you two are going to disappear on us now."

"Well you've still got me here mom." Chris looked across grinning at his parents.

"Why don't you go and find your brother and sister. I'm sure you'll have some things to talk about."

"OK, I'll see you all later."

A few minutes later the four of them sat in the living room. The sound of the old grandfather clock ticking on the wall was the only noise. "Isn't it quiet without them?" Charlotte asked of no one in particular.

"Make the best of it. Tomorrow will be chaos." Jeremy replied, running a hand through her well groomed hair. She took his hand and held it, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Ah, look at those two, Alfred. They are still in love like the day they married."

"Mom, you're embarrassing me."

"Don't be silly, Charlotte. There is nothing wrong with still being in love. Look at your father and me. After forty years, and I still love him. Although sometimes I don't know why."

"Because no one else would put up with you woman."

"Would anyone care for a drink? I think I'll have a glass of wine?" Jeremy asked as he stood up and walked over to the drinks cabinet.

"I'll have a brandy, Jeremy. Fill the glass lad." said Alfred.

"Make that half a glass for Alfred, Jeremy. You know how much it gives you heart burn dear. And I'll have a glass of wine too, thank you Jeremy."

"Charlotte. Anything for you dear?"

"I'll just have a small glass of sherry. You know how tipsy I get if I have too much."

"I know dear. I remember how you were last year after a few drinks."

"Jeremy, you said you wouldn't mention that again."

"So what have you got to show me then, Sam?" Jon asked her as he sat down on the bedroom floor.

"Hold on a second, Jon. I'll just get my folder out." She replied and walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a large blue folder. Its covers plastered with the latest boy bands.

"I didn't think I'd ever see the day when you went in for that music, Sam."

"Well, I'm getting older now. I like different things. And you'd know that if you ever visited."

"Sorry, Sam. I'll try to make more of an effort after Christmas."

"It's ok I guess. But Katie's always out. So that only leaves Chris, and you know how much he likes to torment me. I can't really talk to him like I can with you and Sarah."

"So come on then. Let me see these stories."

She walked over and sat beside him, handing him the folder. He turned to the index page and picked out a story. Ten minutes later he was enthralled by his young sister's writing talent. And she was getting quite impatient.

"So, what do you think?"

"Oh sorry. I think it's great, if it was in a bookstore, I'd buy it. You really have got to carry on writing when you leave school."

"That's the next part. I've already got myself a place at Oxford."

"How, you're only fourteen."

"I'll be fifteen in two months. And don't forget my present. They said I'd learnt all I could at my school. So I get to go to university early."

"Well aren't you full of surprises."

"Don't tell the others yet. They'll only tease me."

"It's our secret. Do mom and dad know?"

"They haven't said much about it. I don't think mom wants me to go until I'm eighteen, but that's too long. I'll have nothing to do."

"She felt bad enough when we left. She'll not like it at all if you go too."

"I know, but what am I supposed to do. I suppose I could go to one of the local colleges."

"And miss a place at Oxford. I don't think so. I'll have a word with them if they don't want to let you go."

"Thanks, Jon. But I don't know what good it will do. You know what mom's like."

"Any other surprises?"

"Well, I've got a boyfriend."

"Really, I hope he's behaving himself."

"He's been the perfect gentleman."

"Tell him he'd better keep it that way."

"Don't you go scaring him away, Jon, he's nice."

"I'll not do anything. Unless you ask me to."

"Always the big brother. And what about you, have you found the love of your life at college."

"You'll find out tomorrow. Her parents are away on business, so I invited her here instead of having to drive three hundred miles to her aunt's house."

"Well if she isn't treating you alright, I'll be having words."

"She's been the perfect lady. So there is no need to worry."

"I wish you were here to stay, Jon. It's so quiet without you and Sarah, maybe I could come to your college."

"It wouldn't do any harm to find out. But would you really want to give up your university place?"

"I don't mind that much, Jon. I just want to be a writer. I don't see why I need university for that."

By midnight all were asleep. The storm outside continued unabated fierce winds crashed against the house while rain, sleet and snow pounded the roof and windows. Thunder and lightning could be heard getting closer. A loud crashing and splintering outside the country house brought Jon down from his disturbed sleep to investigate what he had just heard.

Jon walked over to the well which had until last nights storm remained hidden for many centuries. A massive rock that had seemingly been placed over the well had been shattered into pieces and what remained lay scattered around the well.

"Well how did that happen?" He asked himself. "I must tell dad."

He stared down into the well, trying to see into the darkness below. When he dropped a coin he waited for it to land. But he never heard it hit the bottom. Jon shivered as the snow fell all around him. Yet it never seemed to fall into the well. Barney came running over. The old English sheep dog had been his best friend as a boy. He was getting old now. Jon would miss him when he was gone.

"Hey boy, where have you been hiding?" He leaned over and stroked the dog's head, which seem to please the old fellow quite a lot. Jon was curious how they could have missed the well for all these years. It was certainly out of the way, but surely they would have noticed before now.

"I don't know about you Barney, but I don't have a clue how we missed this for all these years that we've been living here."

The dog lapped at his hand, and ran off back towards the house, then stopped barked at him and ran again. Jon turned and laughed. "Alright, I'm coming Barney. It's too cold to stay out here anyway."

Jon walked back to the house and opened the back door to let the excited dog back into the house. He watched as Barney shook himself off before entering, and then trotted lazily forward. Jon followed closely behind. He walked through into the living room, trying to avoid the mass of wrapped presents littering the floor. He saw his father lazily rubbing his eyes. Probably disturbed like he had been by the noise from outside.

"Hey dad, did you know we have a well in the back garden. It's well hidden behind the trees, but I'm amazed we missed it all these years."

"I can't say I've ever seen it myself. I'll take a look in the morning when there's a little more light."

"What's that you were saying Jon. A well in the garden, how mysterious. But this place is so big. I don't suppose it's that surprising."

"Well I'm surprised grandpa. I thought I'd searched every bit of this land. But I've never come across this well, maybe the storm took down some of the trees surrounding it. There's a shattered rock around the well. Maybe it was struck by lightning or something."

"Possibly, we'll all take a look later. If it ever stops snowing. Let's get back to bed for now, the children will be up at the crack of dawn wanting to open their presents."

Sam was really beginning to wish she hadn't sneaked out of the house to look at the well. She had overheard her father and grandfather and Jon talking but knew they wouldn't let her go out and look at it alone.

When it drew her inside, she had screamed, but no one seemed to hear her. The tunnel of twisting pulsating light danced around her as she fell endlessly into the seemingly bottomless pit. She screamed for help but no one came. The fall seemed to last for an eternity. Suddenly she saw light all around her. And then there was sky and the ground approaching very quickly. She closed her eyes ready for the impact and screamed as loud as she could. But at the last moment she drifted down, as though she were as light as a feather.

She landed with her feet on the ground. And quickly looked around to see where she was. The landscape looked weird, like nothing she had ever seen. Hundred foot toadstools were all around her. They looked more like trees except for their rainbow of colour that adorned them from the base to the top. Thousands of butterflies seemed to fly around each one. While birds perched on the top, singing strange and soothing songs that only the birds could understand.

"Oh no." she exclaimed "mum's going to be really mad. That's if I ever see her again." Sam said wanting to reassure herself but couldn't find any explanation to what had happened to her.

She quickly hid behind the stems of a giant mushroom as a column of funny looking creatures marched up the winding dirt road. They looked so proud in their clown like costumes she thought, she had to hold in a giggle for fear of being heard. The column seemed to go on for miles. She was getting impatient and wanted to get back home.

"What's happened to me, where am I?" She asked herself. She was frightened now and feeling very alone. Sam tried to get a closer look at the creatures, but it was difficult from her position. And she didn't want to risk them seeing her.

Suddenly she saw something in the sky on the horizon. It was nothing more than a speck from this distance. But whatever it was seemed to terrify the marching creatures. They scattered in all directions, seemingly trying to find some cover. Sam looked frantically around for somewhere else to hide, if she stayed where she was, she would be found.

Without a second thought she rolled down an embankment and darted for a large pile of rocks. The flying thing was closer now. It seemed to glide over the giant mushrooms, back and forth trying to pick out its prey.

_--_

_**Chapter 1: **_

_**Welcome to Andorra**_

_The next morning the Christmas celebrations were not off to the festivities that the family had planned upon. The search for Sam had begun frantically the moment they realised she wasn't in her room. She was well known for sleeping in and it was unlike her to just disappear without any good reason._

Jon thought to himself as he searched the bedrooms along with the rest of the family. What was she doing outside in the early hours of the morning? He raced back downstairs, maybe she had overheard them talking about the well. Whatever the reason he had to go and see if she was alright.

Jon rushed over to the well. Katie and Sarah followed behind him. Chris came next, Jon's girlfriend Amanda who had arrived first thing in the morning walked behind them at the back, still unsure of what all the fuss was about. "What happened to her, Jon, did she fall in?"

"I don't know. Nobody has seen her since last night, and now she's nowhere to be found."

"What shall we do? Maybe we could get a rope and climb down the well."

"Go and fetch dad. Tell him Sam might have fallen down the well." He said looking at Chris. But Chris actually looked more than a little concerned for his twin sister, and didn't quite hear his older brother.

Chris felt Sarah shake his arm. "Chris, go and fetch dad."

"Oh right, sorry, I won't be a minute." He said as he darted back towards the house.

Amanda came and stood beside Jon. She held on tightly to his hand as they looked down into the well. Now even she looked concerned as they all stood around looking into the bottomless depths of the well. The snow still fell heavily around them, but not a single snow flake fell into the well.

"There is something very strange going on here. We've got to try and get inside. Sam might be down there hurt."

"You can't go down there Jon. You'll freeze to death." said a worried looking Amanda.

"Well I can't just stand around and do nothing, she's my sister. I'll find a rope in the garage."

Before they had a chance to react a bright light shot forth into the air from inside the well, dancing around them. It seemed to wrap itself around them. They looked at each other puzzled, and then turned to run. They felt themselves being dragged into the well, or at least what was once the well. It had changed its appearance now and had become a wide pit of multi coloured lights. Dancing spheres of golden energy appeared around the edges and formed themselves into a golden archway. It was engraved with runes of a strange language that none of them had ever seen before.

"What's happening Jon, this is just getting scary now." Katie shouted as she was slowly dragged through the archway and seemed to disappear inside the well falling endlessly at first. Then disappearing from sight completely. Sarah was dragged through next. Amanda panicked and all she could think to do was to hold onto Jon. They were both dragged through together, when Chris came running back his dad following behind him. The tendrils of light shot out and grabbed him, lifting him into the air then dragging him through the archway. Moments later he was falling like the others into a vast multi coloured pit that seemed to have no end.

When Josh and Rosie appeared at the back door with their mother, Jeremy frantically waved for them to go back inside. But it was already too late, just like Chris the tendrils of light shot out of the well once more. All screamed as they began grabbing both of the young children and dragging them through the archway.

Charlotte screamed and ran crying to the edge of the well as did Jeremy. The light seemed to back away from them. And once all the children were inside, the archway seemed to disperse and eventually disappeared. They were left staring and shouting for their children as the well reverted to it's old stone form, as though nothing had happened.

Charlotte stood there weeping uncontrollably. Only baby Michael remained in the house, she ran back, worried he may have been taken too. When she reached his bedroom he was there in his cot sound asleep.

Jeremy could do nothing but stand there and look confused. He would have climbed into the well if he thought it would do any good. But what he had just witnessed left him feeling completely dumfounded and more than a little terrified for the safety of his children. How was it possible, and what had happened to all of his children, how would he explain this to the police? When Alfred and Annie walked over, Jeremy just held up his hands in despair, not knowing what to say.

The children felt themselves falling endlessly, until suddenly there was sky and the ground approaching them quickly. When suddenly they took on the weight of a feather and slowly drifted to the ground below. Much as their sister had done earlier.

Immediately they saw the strange creatures running in all directions. and then they saw the large winged lizard flying overhead. And then a frantic voice, "Over here, Jon, I'm over here." They looked across and saw Sam waving her arms like a demented living windmill to try and get their attention.

Jon grabbed Amanda's hand and ran. The others followed; no one seemed to pay them any attention. They were too busy avoiding the beast above.

They reached the mound of rocks and ducked down behind them. "Well that's a relief, I thought I was going to be stuck here all alone." said the slightly happier but still worried looking Sam.

"I pleased your so happy Sam. Now were all stuck here. Wherever here might be. And who are they, and what is that thing?" said the completely confused Jon.

Katie held onto Rosie, who was looking more than a little scared, while Josh grabbed Sarah's arm and pulled her close.

"Hey sis, you are in so much trouble if we ever get out of here. It makes a change for it not to be me in trouble." Said the grinning Chris, not looking at all worried. Which the rest of them found a little disturbing and slightly odd considering their predicament.

"I didn't do anything Chris. It just grabbed me and the next minute I know, I was floating from the sky. That sounds so weird."

"Well that's exactly what happened to us, what is going on?"

"All will be revealed in time children. But for now, I need you to step through the door I'm sending to you. Don't be afraid, but you need to leave that area immediately, the dragon isn't too choosy who he has for lunch." The wizened old voice said. It was apparently coming from inside one of the large rocks they were hiding behind. And then suddenly a shimmering door appeared in the rock, and opened to let them through.

"I am so not going in there." said Katie, some of the others nodded in agreement with her.

"Look at that thing; it's getting ready to feed. We'll have to take our chances with whoever was on the end of that voice." said the puzzled looking Jon.

"I'm starting to think this is just some bad dream. I'm going to wake up in a minute, I hope." said Amanda, wishing she had driven the 300 miles to her aunties for Christmas instead of visiting her boyfriend and ending up wherever they now seemed to be.

"So are we going or not?" asked Sarah.

"Lets do it, can it get any stranger?" replied Jon.

"I don't even want to think about it, let's just go."

Jon stepped through first, followed by Amanda, then Sam, and after her came Sarah and Rosie, and Katie and Josh. Chris was at the back, trying to decide whether he could get a closer look at the dragon that was about to swoop down on its prey. Sarah grabbed his arm and pulled him inside, much to his frustration.

Almost as soon as they entered the door closed behind them, leaving them in total darkness, "I knew this was a bad idea." said Katie.

Then they felt themselves being lifted, "Oh no, here we go again." said Amanda.

Then all of a sudden they were inside a large spherical shaped room, illuminated with hundreds of torches and candles. All around the room were items that gave the impression their surroundings was the likely abode of a single individual. And judging by the number of books and scrolls, as well as many other unlikely items, they could only guess they were inside some kind of wizard's study. At least that was their guess for now, and after what they had just witnessed, they could be forgiven for their outlandish thoughts. Suddenly an old man appeared before them as if from nowhere.

"So can anyone explain what just happened?" asked Kevin, looking around in the total darkness of the night sky. It was illuminated only by the seemingly endless number of shimmering stars glowing brightly above.

"I'm all out of answers Kevin, how could we possibly know what that was. One minute it's broad daylight with snow falling all around us, and the next it's night time and as warm as a summer's day." answered Tia, as she held onto Daniel's hand looking around at the desolate landscape. Daniel didn't feel quite his usual carefree self; it was hardly surprising considering what had just happened. Rachel cuddled up close to Tia as well. Holding onto her like her life depended on it. Tia did her best to put on her bravest face, though she didn't know if she was strong enough to be brave for the three of them.

"Well what should we do now; I suppose we could start walking. But we don't even know where we are going. Maybe we should just stay here until it gets light, and then we can try and find out what has happened to us."

"Ah look children, come quickly and see our new guests. You'll be meeting them very shortly, come, have a look into the scrying pool. Your new companions have finally arrived." said the old man, seemingly giddy at the prospect of more visitors.

Katie stared over at the old man almost doing a wee jig by this stage, hopping from side to side on the balls of his slippered feet. "Do we really have to trust this old guy, he seems a bit, well you know, not quite all there."

"I heard that young lady. I'll have you know I'm very much here, all of me, here, now."

"I see what you mean sis; he is a bit of a loon." Chris replied as he studied the strangely dressed old man.

"I heard that as well young man. I'll have you know my intellectual …"

"We don't mean to be rude. But can't you just send us home. Our parents will be worried about us."

"Sorry my dear, it's impossible now, yes, completely and totally impossible, besides I'm sure you'll settle in here just fine." The old man replied. It seemed as though he was going over in his head whether it would be possible to send them back and finally decided there was no way for him to do it.

"Hey old man. We didn't ask to be brought here, so send us back."

"Now there's no need to be so rude. The only way to send you back is, well, now let me see, we've never sent anyone back before."

"You mean you just kidnap children and they have to stay here." Katie asked with a hint of frustration in her tone.

"Kidnap, kidnap, never. All will be explained. But for now I'll just say that we desperately need your help. And the help of our new guests."

"So who are they? More kidnap victims." Chris questioned accusingly with a smirk.

"Now, please young man, you are neither kidnapped, nor a victim. So please don't exaggerate."

"Exaggerate, why you old …"

With that the old man turned around and wiggled his index finger while reciting from memory in some almost lyrical and mystical language. It was a short incantation that sent Chris floating into the air.

"Now that's enough of that young Chris." The old man said as though he was talking to Chris as if he actually knew him.

"Hey put him down." Katie demanded and walked towards the old man.

"It's great, send me higher." Chris shouted with glee as he continued to float upwards.

"As you wish." The old man wiggled his hand and recited another verse, sending Chris soaring to the roof of the domed chamber.

"I want to fly as well." Said young Rosie, awe struck with the sight of her older brother floating around the room.

"Oh no you don't Rosie, get him down now." Sarah cut in, finally having enough of the sight of Chris floating around the room.

"It's quite safe I assure you, would you all like to try?" The old man asked quite excitedly, seemingly overjoyed he had someone to talk to.

"No, Yes." Came a multitude of voices, they looked at each other, trying to decide on a unanimous verdict.

"It really is quite safe. I wouldn't put you in any danger, and you're much too valuable."

"Valuable, what are talking about?"

"Later, later, when the others have arrived. There's many more to come yet."

"So why do you need us, what's wrong with the people here?"

"They no longer believe. Only if the belief in magic is strong can we hope to defeat …, I've said enough for now."

"Defeat, defeat what? Why have you brought us here?" Jon questioned, suddenly suspicious just what the old man had planned for him and his younger brothers and sisters.

"All will be explained, now don't be impatient child."

"I think he's just an old crackpot. I bet Chris is being pulled around on ropes." Katie said with a sceptical tone that spoke of her distrust.

"No ropes sis, look." Chris demonstrated as he did somersaults in the air."

"Now be careful young Chris. You haven't mastered the basics yet."

"It's wonderful, could I do it outside."

"Oh no, not yet. All in good time, all in good time, but first we must prepare you all, train you in your chosen specialities."

"We aren't training, or preparing or anything else. We need to get home, our parents will have called the police by now, and they don't take kindly to people who kidnap kids." Katie answered in her usual suspicious tone.

"Police, kidnap, kids, what are you talking about. I've told you, we need your help, soon I will take you to the grand council, and they will explain it all."

"Grand council, all I see is one whacky old fellow who doesn't have all his marbles, I think we should probably go now, put Chris down."

"Whacky am I, we'll see, but for now, lets get young Chris back down here, and help our visitors out of their predicament."

"The one that you put them in."

"Yes, yes, the one I put them in, but they are in no danger yet."

"What do you mean yet?"

"All in good time young lady."

"If you say that one more time you old fool, I'll …"

"You'll what, hit a defenceless old man."

"I never said that, lets just get out of here and leave this old fake to his fun and games."

"Fake, how dare you, I'm a master of the third circle, how dare you."

"Third circle, what are you talking about now, I'd lay off the pixie dust if I was you."

"Pixie dust, there aren't any pixie's around here I assure you young man. You'd have to go to the …"

"Now he thinks pixie's are real, come on lets get out of this mad house."

"Why you insolent little fiend. I'm perfectly sane thank you, pixie's are very real, as are dragons and goblins. Like those you saw earlier, surely you must believe in what you saw."

"It's probably another one of your parlour tricks, an illusion or something."

Chris came floating back down to the ground, "That was great. I want to go outside and do it next time."

"All in good time." He turned and said to Chris, before turning back to Jon. "I'm not a master of illusion young man, my expertise lies in the field of transformation and summoning."

"I think you're the one who's been lying in the field old man. Probably full of magic mushrooms."

"Mushrooms, mushrooms, what do mushrooms have to do with anything, now be quiet and pay attention, mushrooms indeed."

"He's completely barking Jon, why don't we just slip out, he'll never notice."

"Of course I'll notice, I'm not senile. And I'm not barking, what am I, a dog? Anyway where were we? Ah yes, the new arrivals, it's time I brought them here. We can't have them wandering around on their own."

The old man began a rhythmic chant, a language that seemed almost to be incomprehensible, "What's he doing Jon, he looks really funny." asked Rosie of her elder brother.

"I have no idea, and I'm not sure I want to find out." he answered looking down at his curious kid sister.

The old man's eyes closed and his arms were raised, they seemed to be following a pattern of movement that coincided with his chanting, suddenly a shimmering door appeared before him, much like the one they had entered earlier.

Rosie and Josh were trying hard to stifle their giggling, and soon burst into fits of laughter as the old man continued.

"Please children, be quiet until I have completed the incantation, or who knows where the children could find themselves."

"Sorry." came the reply from both children.

"Well anywhere has to be better than here."

"Oh no, I assure you, there are far worse places than here. Oh dear I think I've made a mistake."

The children looked on as the other group were sent to a large hall full of men and women dressed in expensive finery.

"Where have they gone?" Jon asked concerned for the strangers.

"Not to worry, I've sent them to the wizard's halls by mistake. They'll be expecting them, just not quite so soon. Not to worry, they'll be fine for now. Now for something a little different." The old man replied and began another of his incantations.

They watched in complete fascination as the crotchety old fellow who had stood there in front of them only moments earlier was replaced by one of the most beautiful women they had ever seen.

Grand mage Nelicia regarded their reactions with a pleasant and warming smile. Her thick mane of long blonde hair that reached almost to her waist seemed to take on a life of its own. Almost like a wondrous opposite of a snake headed medusa.

The ragged old robe was transformed into a flowing white and forest green full length gown. The old boots into dainty slippers of pure emerald, and the knotty old oaken staff became an item of pure magic. A glowing sceptre of light and energy. Some of them stood with the mouth's gaping wide, others shook their heads in disbelief.

"Wow, that's a big improvement." said the pleasantly surprised Jon.

Amanda elbowed him in the ribs, giving him a wicked look. "You're with me remember."

"I know, I was just saying."

"Well don't."

"And the green eyed monster rears its ugly head once again." Said the sniggering Chris stood just behind them.

Amanda turned abruptly, "Don't push your luck with me Chris. I'm not in the mood, and I'm certainly not jealous."

"Ooh, touchy aren't we." He said as Katie gave him a slight slap around the ear.

"Hey, that hurt." was the reply.

"Then stop being a nuisance." Kate answered.

"Now you can see me as I truly am children. It was necessary that you did not know who I was from the beginning, you could have been agents sent by them. I had to be sure. I am Nelicia, grand mage of the wizards' council."

"But how do we know that this is your true form?" asked Jon.

"Do you see the mirror over there on the wall, it's enchanted. A gift from my dear friend the faerie queen, it shows only my true form, no matter how I may appear. So that my friends know always who I really am, regardless of how I appear."

"Can you show us?" Katie cut in.

"Of course, if it will mean you don't doubt everything I tell you."

"Well excuse us Nelicia, or whoever you are. But it's not every day that this kind of thing happens, so please be patient with us. This is all very strange to us." Amanda said.

"I apologise Amanda, I realise it must be difficult for you to take all this in at once. But I will do all I can to make your stay here as easy as possible." She said, trying to reassure them.

"It's really unnerving how you know all of our names. But then I suppose the whole thing is just plain weird."

Nelicia walked over to the mirror and changed back into her previous form, the mirror showed her only as the beautiful woman they had just seen. Again she changed her form to a variety of different people, each time she appeared only as Princess Nelicia, and then finally she returned to her true form once again.

"You see now, the mirror cannot lie for me, it shows me only as I truly am."

Again they stood mouths wide at the impressive display. "Can you show me how to do that." asked a very curious and impressed Rosie.

"It takes many years of hard work to master the art of transformation Rosie. But I may endeavour to teach you should you show promise."

"Good, I want to be a rabbit." She said, smiling.

Nelicia smiled but was quickly stopped before she had the chance to respond.

"You're not turning her into a rabbit or anything else, Nelicia." Sarah demanded.

"We do not have time. We should go to the wizards' council immediately. They will be eager to begin your training. And perhaps once you have helped us, we can discover how to send you back home."

Before anyone had chance to reply they simply appeared alongside the other group of teenagers who themselves appeared somewhat mystified as to what was happening. A gathering crowd now stood around them all. A large and sinewy old man stepped forward, his long beard dragging along the floor. His robe of sapphires and emeralds must have been worth a fortune they all decided. Perhaps it wasn't going to be so bad after all.

Nelicia stepped forward to greet him. "These are the first of our guests' grand master Utherion. The others will arrive over the next week. Finally the prophecy is coming to pass my lord."

"Indeed, we shall see. Now let's have a look at our young guests. Welcome to Andorra, children." Utherion replied.


End file.
